Statue de l'Hilarité
La Statue de l'Hilarité est un monument présent dans Grand Theft Auto IV ''et' 'Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. C'est une parodie de la Statue de la Liberté. Lieux Sur Happiness Island près de Lower Algonquin Sites touristiques Offerte par la France aux États-Unis à la fin du 19éme siècle, cette statue emblématique évoque un doux mélange de patriotisme et de xénophobie. Description Comme la statue de la Liberté, cette statue est verte sur un support en pierre. Elle porte aussi une tablette, mais à la place d'une torche, elle porte un gobelet qui émet de la vapeur, ce qui laisse supposer que c'est un gobelet de café chaud (référence au mod Hot Coffee dans ''GTA San Andreas). Elle porte un visage de femme plus agée que sur la statue de la Liberté, et il est probable que ce visage soit la représentation de celui d'Hillary Clinton. La statue de l'Hilarité sourit contrairement à la statue de la Liberté. Sur les photos qui sont accrochées sur des panneaux en bois visibles dans Algonquin, le visage semble très différent que dans la version finale du jeu, ces photos sont probablement issues de la beta du jeu, car ce visage possède toujours un sourire, mais les sourcils sont plus froncés, ce qui donne un visage plus rude que celui que l'on connaît. La statue de l'Hilarité est située face au nord alors que la statue de la Liberté est située face au sud. L'inscription originale sur la tablette est la suivante : "Send us your brightest, your sharpest, your most intelligent, Yearning to breath free and submit to our authority, Watch us trick them into wiping rich people's asses, While we convince them it's the land of opportunity JULY IV MDCCLXXVI" Voici la traduction en français : "Envoyez-nous vos personnes les plus futées, vos plus malignes, vos plus intelligentes, Celles qui rêvent de liberté, et soumettez-les à notre autorité, Regardez comment nous allons les utiliser pour qu'ils torchent le cul des riches, Tout en les persuadant que notre pays est celui des opportunités 4 JUILLET 1776" Anecdotes *Au moyen d'un hélicoptère (ou d'un parachute dans TBoGT) , le joueur peut entrer à l'intérieur, et trouver un Cœur, pour plus d'informations voir Easter Eggs dans GTA IV. *Dans GTA IV, vous pouvez trouver le t-shirt "Happiness is... Land" devant l'entrée de la statue de l'Hilarité. *Dans la version originale du jeu, le nom est "Statue of Happiness", ce qui aurait dû être traduit pour nous "Statue du bonheur". Étrangement, les traducteurs ont traduits le nom original par "Statue de l'Hilarité", peut-être pour se rapprocher du nom d'Hillary Clinton et permettre au joueur de faire le lien entre cette personne et la statue qui se ressemblent. *Le cœur représente peut-être l'âme de Liberty City, et il est indestructible. de:Freudenstatue en:Statue of Happiness es:Estatua de la Felicidad nl:Statue of Happiness pl:Statue of Happiness pt:Statue of Happiness sv:Statue of Happiness Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Lieux dans GTA IV Catégorie:Easter Eggs Catégorie:Easter Eggs dans GTA IV Catégorie:Monuments